4 I am Storm - Part four in the I AM VERSE
by Awatere11
Summary: So the twins are two and Storm has a mind of her own. As you will find. This is a take on life from her point of view. This is a two year old so no smut people!
1. Chapter 1

1

So, this is here.

I wondered when I would get here.

Stuck in my bed until Grandy remembered I was still there.

Grandy Damec had taken Jax first, he always did but I am used to that. Its OK coz Taddy always gets me first.

So I had to teach him a lesson.

I know he wants me to wear the dress and it is pretty with its little fluffy bits and ribbons but he did get Jax first so I know I have to make it known that I'm special too.

Ah, here he is.

Yep, that dress in his hands.

I watch him get the dress and croon as he shows me. Telling me I will be a pretty princess in it and I pretend to be happy about it while he chooses shoes to match.

Now he thinks he will simply take my PJs off and plop it on, over my head.

Really?

I call it the beanbag attack. I go limp like my stupid rag doll and pretend to be dead. This makes it difficult for him to move my limbs and he starts to do that muttering thing under his breath.

Gotta keep the old man busy, so I decide to help by pulling one arm out as the other is being forced in.

The whole time I am babbling and grinning at him like its all great fun and I really love my pretty dress.

Grandy Damec is getting annoyed now because I can see that little vein by his temple starting to pulse as he tries to do up the buttons on the back.

He has managed to get both arms in so I have to ramp it up a bit.

The 'broken arm' always does it so I go all hard and rigid as I scream so loud that he almost drops ne.

Now I do the big eyes while holding an arm and open my mouth in a silent wail.

As expected, he hastily removes the arm from the dress and croons while kissing it and rubbing it.

Of course there is not mark on my arm so he doesn't have a point of reference and must treat the entire limb as damaged.

Now I smile and pat his face to show he did it the right way.

I let him put the arm back in the dress and then he places me on the bench and shows me the little stockings.

God, I hate those.

I reach for a shoe and cram my foot into it while saying those words guaranteed to make him go gooey.

Yeah, it is the wrong shoe and the foot without a stocking but he struggles to tell me as I act all grown up while declaring "I do it!"

Finally, he explains the problem and I go all floppy, falling back and he catches me before I hit my head, he is really got at that.

Daddy sometimes forgets this trick and I get to do a spectacular act while pretending my head has caved in completely.

So I let Grandy get my stockings on and little shoes.

He put me on the ground in front of the mirror and I did like the pretty dress.

I twirl for a bit and then notice the ribbons approaching for my hair.

Oh no, not that.

I have to think fast so I do the only thing possible with so little time to prepare.

I hide my satisfaction as the smell finally wafts up to Grandy's nose and his cry of horror is quite satisfying.

My poo has not only run down my legs but it has pooled in and around the pretty little shoes, leaving rivulets of brown on the stockings.

Rivulets, Taddy taught me that word.

Now for the best bit.

As he cries and flaps his hands in dismay I calmly sit as hard as I can while making sure the skirting of the dress is under my bum.

Now Grandy is really making screaming noises as he scoops me up and runs for the bathroom.

I stand triumphant as he rips the now ruined dress off over my head and I watch one of those bloody ribbons flutter into the tub.

I wonder if it is worth the upset, then see him checking to see if the dress can be saved.

What about my bum?

Right.

You asked for it.

I widen my stance and look innocently confused as I pee all over the shoes.

At least they look clean again.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Taddy looks happy to see me and reaches for me straight away.

I'm Taddy's favorite.

I make sure Jax can see the kiss and cuddle I give Taddy, squeezing his head as I snarl and make Taddy laugh.

Grandy is trying to explain why I am not in my new dress and I know Taddy doesn't care so I have to refocus the old man.

"Dolly?"

Grandy stops talking as he looks at me and realizes I don't have my stupid doll.

Let me explain.

Me and Jax are two whole … somethings … and we got presents to celebrate the two that we are.

Dolly was my gift from Grandy and she is so ugly with her big mouth and beady little eyes but Jax got a really cool little gun thing. You pull the trigger and it makes a noise and everything.

I wanted one.

But apparently, girls get ugly doll things.

That don't do anything.

As punishment for this horrible gift, I insist that it is my favorite and must have it at all times for my happiness and well being.

Grandy is running to get my Dolly.

Good.

Taddy is cuddling me now, whispering that this is his favorite dress on me anyway.

I agree, it's old and soft and not the least bit scratchy, even if it is a wee bit tight.

I love my Taddy.

Grandy is back with Dolly which I promptly snatch and kiss as I babble to apologize with wide eyes and I am careful to stroke her face like Taddy strokes mine sometimes.

Everyone makes noises at me and Taddy sighs as he squeezes me.

Jax is angry coz everyone has forgotten him on Daddy's Lap so he lets off one of his yells and follows it up by talking.

Bloody show off.

"Daddy, I have black shoes!"

Bastard.

Now they all look at him and gasp as they declare him so freaking clever while he looks at me with triumph and kicks his little black shoes against Daddy's shins.

Daddy tells everyone that he takes after him and I hear the intake of breath as Taddy gets annoyed.

Taddy hides it by kissing me and saying I must be his then because I am so sweet.

I love my Taddy.

Did I say that already?

He smells nice and cuddles so nice and always remembers that I don't like green stuff.

I look back at Jax and the little prick is poking his tongue at me while he clings to Daddy's neck like a limpet.

Really?

You think you won?

Bastard!

I look up at my Taddy and see he is tired, so I can't do a tantrum because this isn't Taddy's fault and he would get upset if I do.

Grandy is crooning over his perfect Jax and even Grandpa is bending over as he talks to Jax.

"GG" I demand.

Great grandpa is there, kneeling to croon at me as I call his special name and I carefully show him ugly doll while babbling.

Thinks he's so smart, beat this dork.

"GG my bestest love GG"

GG scoops me from Taddy and kisses my face, then lifts me up high so I can look down at him as he declares me the angel girl of his dreams.

Daddy tells his grandfather not to hold me like that.

GG tells him to stuff off, I am a princess and built for flight.

I flap my arms for him and GG makes happy noises as he points out that I agree.

Taddy laughs and then bloody Jax calls out to GG with a huge 'daddy' smile.

I find myself plonked on Taddy's lap as Jax steals my light again.

Fine.

I spy the plate of food on the table between the chair and I calmly ask to stand on the chair arm so I can play with Taddy's hair.

Dolly dances on Taddy's head for a bit, then ….

Oops.

Ugly Dolly is in the food, getting all dirty.

I make sure to beg for her while making big jagged crying noises and Jax is left while I am attended to.

I resist the urge to poke tongues back at him.

That would be childish.


	3. Chapter 3

3

We are outside today.

It's nice and sunny so we are allowed to play in the grass while Taddy and Grandy watch.

Jax is playing silly buggers and insisting on cuddles from Grandy.

He is SO his favorite.

I don't care coz they are all looking at him and I make it all the way to the fish pond before Taddy starts to call my name.

Like that would make me stop.

I look back and Taddy is running towards me, thinking he might reach me before I go in.

Silly Taddy.

I step over the rocks and fall, hurting my knee and I didn't actually mean to do that but it does add to the drama as Taddy cuddles me and runs for the house.

I am so wet and cold but I didn't mean to hurt my knee and it really hurts bad so I have to do my ugly crying.

Uncle Owen is upset too but it doesn't mean he should shout at Taddy for running with me.

How else was Taddy going to get me to help?

I'm bleeding and my leg might run out of blood and go all flat or something!

Grandy is there with Jax and he puts him in the cage thing Uncle has in the corner to trap us when we visit.

Blossom is already in there and she knows I am hurt so she offers me one of her dollies.

Blossom is just a little baby but she is nice, just like aunty Toshi is.

My knee isn't so hurty anymore so I can do my big crying now as Taddy sits with me on his lap and sings to me.

He smells so nice.

Grandy is asking if I need anything and I do a big sniff to show my boogers.

Grandy croons as he wipes me face and nose, telling me I am his big brave princess.

Taddy has stopped singing and is rubbing my back as we rock, Uncle Owen now kissing my leg above the bad bit.

"Dolly?"

Grandy runs to find Dolly and I know it will take a while because I stuffed her under my mattress this morning coz I was gonna need her in the middle of a meal at some stage.

Needs must though.

I can need something else later.

We are finished and Taddy wants to carry me but Uncle is growling again and Grandy wants to know why he is being so mean.

Uncle goes all weird and Taddy is angry.

Taddy must be going a wee bit silly with the hot sun because he tells them he is having another baby.

Silly Taddy.

We didn't talk about this at all, we don't need another one.

If he wants baby cuddles he can always have Blossom.

Aunty Toshi always lets him cuddle her when he wants her so isn't that enough?

I would think me and Jax are more than enough for anyone.

Silly Taddy.

Jax is allowed out of the cage and we go for a walk as Taddy and Grandy do the no speakies thing they do when they are angry at each other.

Grandy is angry that Taddy hasn't told anyone about his baby decision.

Yeah, I want to know what he's thinking there too!

We are allowed to play in the big chair room.

Jax wants in Daddy's chair and sits in it making grunting noises and waving to imaginary people.

I climb underneath Taddy's and place my little feet under the seat part.

Everyone is looking at him and it's a perfect time to push up.

I wonder how heavy it is and if I could actually…

"Storm, it's too heavy dumpling"

Taddy knows me too well and he says is so quietly while sitting on the steps that nobody else hears.

He's not growling though, he knows I was just thinking it.

I crawl out and then remember my knee, crying as I roll over and garb at it so Taddy pulls me all the way out and kisses me while calling me his little dragon.

I love my Taddy.

I love being his little dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I was having a wee afternoon nap with Taddy when something weird happened.

Jax was on the other side of Taddy with his stupid teddy bear thing that had been Daddy's so it was stinky and old.

I had Dolly.

Stupid thing was good for rubbing my nose on coz it was tickly.

Taddy leapt off the bed and took off for the bathroom and then made weird noises as me and Jax stared at each other.

We both knew Taddy didn't make noises like that so we slid off the bed and toddled over to see what he was doing.

Oh.

Cleaning the toilet on his hands and knees.

Gross.

Jax went over to the wardrobe and started to play with Daddy's shoes.

I was feeling more ambitious.

I went for Taddy's side and pulled one of the big robes down … dragging it around like it was a big pet.

It had a furry collar and it was nice to wipe my nose on too.

Jax wanted it and we had a bit of a struggle but I bit him.

So I won.

He went to tell Daddy and I didn't care coz Daddy was away so there would only be …

Damn it.

Grandy is so quick these days, in the room before the howling baby bum could even get the door unlatched to do his wailing thing through the hallways.

What was really interesting though, was how he went straight past his precious little shit and into the bathroom where his crooning was all for Taddy.

Ah, that's actually quite nice even if Jax didn't think so.

Big fat baby.

I still think there was a mix up of some sort. Just like I get given the wrong drink or snadwich, Taddy must have been given Jax by mistake.

He can't have picked him.

Dork.

I know he chose me because he says I am his perfect little girl.

Taddy is on the bed again with Grandy running back and forth with wet flannels.

I feel bad for Taddy and climb up to offer a cuddle.

Taddy doesn't smell so nice and I know he was spewing.

Poor Taddy is sick.

Jax is still carrying on about the bite and I slide back off to thump him one and point out Taddy is sick. He is so selfish.

Now Jax is worried and we both climb up to cuddle poor Taddy.

Dolly is still being annoying so I shake her and tell her to grow up, Taddy needs me more.

I didn't mean to shake her so hard but Taddy looked so sad.

When she flew across the room I was flaberghas…. I was bamboo….. I was really surprised.

I looked at my hand and her arm was still in it, but it has a little tuft of fluffy stuff sticking out of it.

Oh my god, Dolly fell off her arm.

I open my mouth and throw my head back as I scream with horror and show Taddy the sad little arm.

What a horrible day!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Grandy brought me another stupid doll.

Really?

I didn't want the first one. I have no idea what to do with this one.

I threw it down and stomped on it while screaming as loudly as I could.

Taddy came in and he asked Grandy where my Dolly was.

Grandy told him he threw it away coz it lost its arm.

Like it's my fault I flushed the arm down to loo.

I get blamed for everything these days!

The new dolly is still there so I give her a good solid kick, sending her flying as Jax laughs and claps.

Now he picks it up and examines it, asking if I don't want it.

Nah!

I point to one of his guns and he shrugs as we swap. He has so many he doesn't mind me having one so now I can shoot stuff.

Now Grandy is angry that Jax has the doll.

Now Taddy is mad coz he says Jax is allowed a doll if he wants one.

I don't care so I do some more shooting. I should have picked one that shot those little soft yellow stick things but this one makes a whirring sound with flashing lights so it will do.

Grandy makes one more grab at the doll but Jax is big and strong, able to wrestle it free and run for Taddy.

I aim the gun at Grandy and shot him a few times.

Taddy yells at Grandy until he leaves and gathers us back onto the bed and he sits back against the pillows while we snuggle down.

He's starting to smell nice again and he is singing softly.

A little snooze might help.

Jax is already asleep so I can nick the new stupid doll back too.

I wake up coz Jax is pulling the doll back and I start to open my mouth to bite him when I realize Taddy is not on the bed with us.

Then he is there by the bed, crooning as he bends down and kisses us both.

I got mine first.

I try not to look too smug about it as I shoot my brother a couple of times.

Taddy climbs back in onto the bed and we can cuddle all warm and nice now.

Taddy shows me Dolly and I can't believe it, just staring at her.

She has a new arm.

Taddy made her another arm and sewed it onto her arm place.

It's a different colour. Silver silky material and has black stripes on it so she looks like an alien.

I turn her over and check her bum coz that's where the sauce stain is.

It's her.

I turn her back and see her hair has been cut so the knotted bit is now gone and her little ear is bare.

I didn't even know she had ears.

Huh.

I thought for a moment and decided to see if the ear tasted.

It fit in my mouth like it was made to be chewed on.

I examined Dolly again and rubbed her now short fuzzy hair.

Taddy was waiting to see what I thought so I offered him my cheek for a kiss and hugged Dolly to show I was happy.

I had never seen anything so pretty.

I have a alien Dolly.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Daddy has us today because Taddy is tired.

We are looking at the livestock and Daddy wants to show Jax his newest toy.

I didn't know grownups had toys too, something to look forward to I guess.

It shiny and red.

Daddy called it a hover car.

Really?

Daddy is sort of loopy as he lifts Jax in and then lets him push buttons.

I like pushing buttons, typical that the fat turd gets to.

Daddy has a special cloth that is used to polish the craft and he is rubbing finger marks away as quickly as I can put them there. He's actually quite good.

I want a go at the buttons but Jax is taking too long so I decide to help with the polishing.

Dolly is quite good at it, her eyes leave really pretty swirls in the red.

Daddy is making funny noises now as he grabs at his hair and points to my work.

It is quite spectacular, isn't it.

Jax leans out to see so Dolly bonks him on the head.

Now he is yelling too.

God, boys are so boring.

While Daddy is on his hands and knees trying to fix my work I am free to wander off.

That will teach him, if he had put me in with super turd then I would be pushing buttons too, wouldn't I.

The horses are happy to see me, snorting and moving their feet so I can get into their bed with them.

Its lovely and warm with the baby horse and he is so soft and cuddly.

I must have fallen asleep because it's dark and Daddy is yelling my name.

Then I hear Taddy and he sounds upset. Daddy probably did something wrong. I've noticed he does sometimes.

I got to find Taddy and he sees me waving from the barn door, running over to scoop me up and tell me how much he missed me.

I love my Taddy.

Daddy is there and he's yelling so Taddy yells back while holding me tight and then Grandy comes and wants to take me away but Taddy won't let him.

So there.

Ha!

Taddy takes me to his bathroom and runs a lovely big bath with bubbles.

Jax finds us while Taddy is getting my clothes off. He says I smell horsey but I can't smell it. Jax agrees but says it's a nice smell. Horsies smell nice. I think they kinda do but can't agree so I poke tongues.

Taddy calls me a beast and kisses me as he lifts me into the bubbles then lets Jax get in too.

I consider complaining but then Taddy is going naked too so it means we all get a bath together.

Taddy has a fat belly.

I didn't think he was eating that much lately but he must have had a big lunch.

He tells us a story about dragons while we play with the bubbles and soon I'm hungry.

I tell Taddy, "Hungry baba."

Taddy croons and tells me Grandy is getting us some food in the other room and when I stop to smell I find there is food nearby.

Clever Taddy.

We get out and Grandy helps us get dressed in our PJs while Taddy gets dressed too.

Daddy had arrived and gives me a cuddle as he says it doesn't matter about the hover thingie. I smile and kiss his face. Of course it matters. I didn't get to push a single bloody button.

We have some food and I sit on my Taddy's lap while Jax has to sit on Daddy's.

I resist the urge to poke tongues as that would be childish and I know I have the better deal as I lean against Taddy.

It isn't until we are in bed all nice and cuddled with Taddy and Daddy that I remember what is missing.

I don't have Dolly anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I cry for Dolly most of the night as Daddy grumbles and Taddy tries to make it better.

Then Taddy starts to cry and I feel bad, after all she was just a stupid doll.

I tell Taddy it's OK and I would rather cuddle him anyway and it only makes him cry worse.

Grady is there and he wants to take me but Taddy is angry now and won't let him take me.

Now Grandy has the silly new doll that is more hateful than Dolly.

Is he mad?

I could just throw myself back and go rigid in what Daddy calls my starfish but I know Taddy is sad for me so I cuddle into him and sob a little, surprised when he hugs me back and cries too.

Daddy has left the bed and the whole house is alive with shouting and light and noise.

Jax is angry and he stomps off to the nursery and his own bed so I can be alone with Taddy.

Poor Taddy, so sad.

I snuggle extra close and let my face squish against his neck so I can smell his lovely smell.

I love my Taddy.

Even if his tummy is getting in the way a bit.

Daddy is back and it's early morning. I know coz the silly rooster is doing his screaming.

Daddy looks mega pleased with himself as he shows me what he found in the horse's bed.

DOLLY

I resist the urge to snatch her up and I make a little noise as I clutch Taddy and say it isn't her.

Of course it is. I know it is, Daddy knows it is but still I refuse to accept her.

I decide to ignore her.

.

.

.

Next day I ignore her while crying for her like my heart is breaking.

.

.

.

I decide to carry new doll around today and 'look' for Dolly under chairs and inside cupboards.

Daddy is getting the look he gets right before one of his screaming tantrums.

I cry myself to sleep as I bemoan the loss of my Dolly.

.

.

.

Today I decide that I don't like new doll either so I lie on the floor and cling to Taddy as he walks past.

I didn't mean to make him fall over.

Must be coz he's fat now.

I find myself in the nursery and even though I cry for my Taddy he doesn't come.

.

.

.

Taddy is in the bed and he looks really tired, poor Taddy. I climb up and offer him a cuddle as he rests.

The belly is quite hard now and I lay my head against it while I sing for Taddy, it always makes me feel better.

It moved!

Honestly, the belly moved and it was really strange.

Taddy laughed and told me that the baby was saying hi.

Taddy ate a baby?

Taddy laughs and tells me he is growing a baby in there and that's where I grew with Jax too.

It boggles the mind to think I fitted in there, let alone with super turd.

I decide I want Dolly again and see how happy Taddy is when he sees me cuddle her again.

Poor Taddy.

I decide to like Dolly for a few days, just for Taddy.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Today Grandy decided we were dressing up again.

This time we are going to be animals for some sort of special party.

I was going to be a kitty cat and Jax was going to be a doggie.

I wanted to be the doggie and pulled it over to show Grandy my decision but he wasn't listening as he kept trying to brush my hair.

Jax wandered over and pulled the cat one away, understanding my needs so at least someone was bowing to my demands.

That Grandy needs a bit of a tong-up though.

I starfished.

It went down well with Grandy telling me off loudly while trying to pull the doggie costume from my hands. Clearly he forgets how strong I am as he tightens my grip and I growl like the doggie I am.

Jax is yelling at Grandy as well and Grandy is having trouble keeping up the pretence that he is mad at me. I know he loves me moistest and bestest and this is all a silly game.

I hear the soft groan that always means he is giving in and I eagerly hold my arms out for the doggie costume.

Grandy tried to trick us one more time but Taddy is already there helping Jax into the cat one.

Ha!

I win!

Grandy is muttering now and Taddy laughs at him as he starts painting whiskers on Jax's face and I hope I get some too.

Dogs have whiskers.

Right?

I now wonder if Jax has somehow deceived me and tricked me into swapping with him but then Taddy is turning to me and crooning as he paints.

It tickles and Taddy is telling me that I am pretty, so pretty.

Of course I am.

Taddy lets me look in the mirror and not only to I have whiskers, I have a black nose.

Awesome, I have more than Jax and I show him as he pretends to lick his paws.

"Are we ready?" Daddy asks and Taddy points at me, telling him to carry me.

I am picked up and carried like the princess I am as Grandy collects Jax.

Taddy looks tired. Poor Taddy, needs to slow down coz I need him to get my doggie treats.

We walked out the main room and there were other children.

I swear, other children all touching and playing with toys I had never seen before. Some were like us and some were from other species.

Jax got really close to one with blue skin and three eyeballs. They looked really close and when hir held Jax's hand I knew I had to do something.

I was his only friend.

I slammed into hir making doggie noises and hir fell over, getting caught in the octopus costume that was supposed to hide the tentacles.

Everyone rushed over and I knew I would be in trouble so I did the 'Broken Arm' and Daddy dropped Jax in a heap as he gathered me into his arms and kissed my face.

Then there was yelling and everyone angry.

The stupid tentacle kid was waving the tentacles and screaming too, so Taddy came to the rescue.

He did a big fall over and everyone rushed over, then he did a starfish too.

I love my Taddy, he is so clever.

Everyone forgot me and I even managed to pull an arm off hir costume and a blue tentacle was exposed.

Lightweight.

By the time Taddy got up and let Daddy fuss over him I had most of the costume off and across the room innocently playing with Jax and some blocks when hir parental noticed and started yelling I could have plausible deniability.

Grandy taught me that one too.

The stupid kid kept pointing at me and I pointed to Jax, like maybe it was him.

Grandy then spoke up and said he had Jax the whole time and the child was clearly a liar.

Winner!

I enjoyed a cuddle with my Daddy who told everyone that with a face like this I was an innocent.

I was careful not to smile too wide.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Daddy is being weird today.

Can you believe he chose to cuddle me all the way to the bedroom where Taddy was still in bed?

Taddy was being really lazy coz it wasn't early either.

We were all up.

Taddy wanted me near and I was curious to see what he had so I curled up on the bed to peek in the bundle he was holding.

I peered into the folds as Taddy cooed and I saw a little face looking back.

This is why Daddy and Taddy were too busy for me today? Er … I mean us?

It was a baby.

A wrinkly, smelly little screwed up face that looked like one of the babies the slaves always carried about, cooing and slapping them to their breasts. Even Aunt Tosh made prettier ones than this.

As if knowing what I was thinking Taddy assured me that he would look pretty tomorrow, all babies look screwed up at first coz they had to be mooshed up to be born.

That's messed up.

I peered again and wondered what they were thinking, like we really needed one?

I thought I had made myself clear.

Then Daddy said I was his little princess and nobody could ever be prettier than me, I decided to let it go. Daddy was right, trust him to see reason in this madness.

After all, they could always have one of the slave ones for the afternoon or something and they seemed happy enough to share.

No.

It would just have to go back.

When I said so, Taddy looked so sad and Daddy just laughed as he scooped me up and we went to play.

Daddy played with me all afternoon, from dancing in the great hall and running in the long grass outside.

Then me and Daddy had high tea in the good room with little sandwiches that were so cute.

Then I fell asleep in Daddy's lap while he was reading some papers, his big hand rubbing my back in soft circles.

People don't know he does this, they think he only likes my idiot brother but that's coz he hides me. I know I am special and so important that someone might pinch me and steal me away.

Grandy said so.

Taddy has bad dreams about losing us.

Poor Taddy, he should know by now that Daddy will always save us.

The Turd had to stay with Taddy and the mini turd. Not that he minded, being such a sook.

At bedtime he gushed that he had been allowed to hold it, even got to help change its stinky bum.

Gross.

I'm not having gone of those.

I want a doggie when I grow up, a horsie and maybe even a dragon.

Or a unicorn.

I haven't decided.

Taddy has one.

After all, I am a princess.

Daddy said so!


	10. Chapter 10

10

I am so angry.

Daddy hasn't made Taddy give the baby back to whoever he got it from.

It was screaming when I was there, it's ugly little face all screwed up with his legs kicking.

It smelt bad too.

I was hoping to spend the day with Daddy again because I think Taddy is a lost cause at the moment.

Daddy had jobs to do so I decided I would have Grandy instead but he was too busy with the stupid baby.

Even Jax seemed bored so I decided we needed to go back to our rooms and play, at least the toys hadn't been contaminated by the stinky baby smell.

We started back and then I heard voices so we went into another room and there were slaves scrubbing the place out.

I asked why and they said it was for the baby.

Well, at least it's not going in with us.

Glad it was going the other side so I didn't have to hear it complaining all the time.

Jax wanted to stay and help so I left him with his own scrubbing brush, the fool.

I wandered to the kitchen where the desserts were being prepared and I helped by plucking all the cherries off the top of the creamy ones.

They were so yummy.

Then I ate a couple of the desserts, since I know Taddy needs to lose weight. So fat.

Don't want another baby coming .. seems being fat goes with that.

Never getting fat and getting lumbered with a screaming alien.

I went into the wash room where the slaves and guards wash, liking the smell of the soaps. Taddy chooses them, I've seen him trading for them and handing them over. Taddy is quite thoughtful like that.

Some of them were naked and went silly but I see Taddy and Daddy naked sometimes and they are much bigger down there.

I've told Jax he is pitiful compared to them but he doesn't care.

He says he wishes his boobs would grow.

Boys are weird.


End file.
